


You Got What I Need

by WhiskeyDix (Zibomotua)



Series: OMGCP! Drabbles [1]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, Headcanon, M/M, Non-Permanent injury - Freeform, Tumblr Fic, checking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 05:15:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7086805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zibomotua/pseuds/WhiskeyDix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kent and Tater know each other. They text, call, tweet, you name it. They are friends, and they hook up. So I guess that makes them friends with benefits...who also cuddle and hold hands in private. But its definitely not dating. Yea, its not dating.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Got What I Need

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally an outline for a story but I just liked it so much as is.
> 
> Inspired by the great the-rando-fando

Kent plays Providence the day after Epickegster. 

He was already in a bad mood and it got worse when Jack said he wants to play for the same team as Tater. 

Kent literally can not handle the idea. 

Kent plays rough and The Falconers play rough back. Tater checks him hard. Harder than he intended but Kent still shakes it off. Tater always checks him harder than he needs. He says it's the only way he can be without being obvious. Kent even likes it normally, a secret kind of foreplay for them. 

This time it's not so good. He's at the wrong angle and he gets his arm caught between him and the boards. Kent hears something in his arm snap before he feels it. Luckily their line was up and he goes back to the bench. 

Kent’s not stupid enough to try and skate through a potential wrist injury so he has it looked at and is benched the rest of the game.

Kent misses the way Tater tries to sneak glances as he comes off the ice the rest of the game.

Post game, Kent is taken to the nearby hospital for Xrays, missing all of Tater’s texts.

He doesn't think it's a problem that he doesn’t have his phone out, because he already told Tater he was coming over to the star’s house that night when things at the rink were over.

He doesn't get the chance though because Tater is bounding through the double doors with a flustered nurse tailing, trying to voice her objections. 

“Kotyenok*!” he thunders until Kent pokes his head out of one of the private rooms. 

“Alexei! Shut up and get in here!” he says.

Tater tries to crawl into the small bed with him without question. Kent tries to pretend he is annoyed with the inconvenience of it but it's really just what he needs right now, even if he wouldn't admit it to himself. 

**Author's Note:**

> *Tomcat/Kitten russian pet name
> 
> Hang out with me on [Tumblr](whiskeydix.tumblr.com)!


End file.
